veepfandomcom-20200215-history
Executive Residence
The Executive Residence is the central building of the White House complex located between the East Wing and West Wing. This central building, first constructed from 1792 to 1800, is home to the President of the United States and the First Family. The Executive Residence primarily occupies four floors: the Ground Floor, the State Floor, the Second Floor, and the Third Floor. A two-story sub-basement with mezzanine, created during the 1948–to-1952 Truman reconstruction, is used for HVAC and mechanical systems, storage, and service areas. It is one of the main locations used in Veep, primarily seasons four and five. The sets are designed by Jim Gloster, decorated by Kim Wannop, and was art directed by Andrew Leitch. State Floor Red Room This room originally had two doors, set close together, leading into the Blue Room. (The one on the north was false.) Beginning in 1809, it became the music room for the White House. During the 1817 rebuilding of the White House, the President's Antechamber was turned into a Yellow Parlor. It was sometimes called the Washington Parlor, as the Gilbert Stuart painting of George Washington hung in this room after the Burning of Washington. At this time, the two doors were rebuilt further apart. (Now the south door became a false door.) In 1845, the Yellow Parlor was redecorated in crimson, and took its current name as the Red Room. A rectangular ceiling frescoe with a small central circle, curved trapezoids, and half-moons, designed Thomas Ustick Walter, was added in 1853. The false door was cut through in 1891, and has remained open to the present. It made several big appearances in Season 5. Green Room James Hoban designated what is today the Green Room as a Common Dining Room, and Thomas Jefferson's family took their meals here. A rectangular ceiling frescoe with small circles and trapezoids, designed by Thomas Ustick Walter, was added in 1853. In the 1902 renovation of the White House, a second door, south of the existing door, was cut from the Green Room to the Blue Room. At the same time, a new, southern door was cut from the Green Room to the East Room. State Dining Room The northern third of what is now the State Dining Room was originally the western part of the Cross Hall. Two flights of stairs (one against the north wall, one against the south wall) led from the State Floor to the Second Floor. A single, central stair then led up to the Third Floor. Not completed when the White House was occupied in 1800, the Grand Stairs were probably finished by architect Benjamin Henry Latrobe in 1803 or shortly thereafter. An extensive chimney breast was added to the fireplace in the room's west wall when it was reconstructed in 1817. Selina Meyer used the State Dining Room to host the reception for the Israeli Prime Minister on February 25, 2016 (East Wing). The State Dining Room also hosted the White House Congressional Ball on December 15, 2016. Second Floor West Sitting Hall West Sitting Hall did not exist when the White House was completed in 1809. In 1869, President Grant rebuilt the stairs so that the single staircase rose against the south wall. This left what space there was in a single rather than divided area, making it more useful. The new space created on the Second Floor became the West Sitting Hall. Considered part of the First Family's private space, the West Sitting Hall has undergone redecoration with every new presidency and is not considered a historic room. It first appears in Nev-AD-a. Presidential Bedroom The non-historic rooms of the Second Floor constitute the First Family's private residence. As non-historic space, they may be reconfigured and redecorated in any way. The Presidential Bedroom first appeared in B/ill, and provided the living quarters for Selina Meyer during her tenure as office. Dressing Room The Presidential Bedroom Suite dressing room was part of the Executive Residence when it was completed in 1809. A full bath was added to it some time before 1849. The bath was expanded to take up half the dressing room's space in the 1952 reconstruction. Other Rooms Kitchen The White House Kitchen has made two appearances, one in Data and the other in Mommy Meyer. Selina Meyer and her daughter Catherine Meyer go there to eat meals. Appearances * Joint Session * East Wing * Data * Mommy Meyer * B/ill * Morning After * Nev-AD-a * The Eagle * Thanksgiving * C**Tgate * Congressional Ball * Kissing Your Sister * Inauguration * Blurb Category:Locations